


Movie Date

by Alexicon



Series: JayTim Week 2016 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt 3: Suit & Tie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

Tim started on this date in a full suit -- god only knows where his jacket went, because he sure doesn’t know. But it’s nice to go to the drive-in, even without a car.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)! Aaaaand [here's](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com/post/148433875078/jaytim-week-day-3-suits-ties-tim-started-on) where the art is there, if you want to reblog <3


End file.
